The Next Great Adventure
by calla.my.lilly
Summary: Set after book 7, disregarding the epilogue. After the war Harry breaks from the expectations placed upon him and starts a life with his lover. Two years later, they move to Forks, Washington with their son, and find more than they could ever expect. Slash, Mpreg, AU, OC, Harry/multi
1. Chapter 1

**The Next Great Adventure**

**Summary: Set after book 7, disregarding the epilogue. After the war Harry breaks from the expectations placed upon him and starts a life with his lover. Two years later, they move to Forks, Washington with their son, and find more than they could ever expect.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, harry/multi, non epilogue compliant, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story. Everything belongs to J. and Stephanie Myer.**

Chapter One

The passengers disembarking from the four o'clock flight to Seattle are jolted by the sudden cold as they enter the terminal. Jackets are pulled tighter around bodies as scarves are retrieved from hand luggage. Soon enough the crowd stand around the baggage carousel, most tapping their feet or muttering in frustration at having to spend a moment longer within the airport. Envious looks follow those that have retrieved their luggage and are now making their way towards the final security checks, and the fresh air of the morning outside.

Choosing not to join the impatient crowd, a slim figure stands off to the side, keeping well out of the way of the cranky travellers. It's only as the room empties that the man shifts the child in his arms, stepping forward. Soft green eyes trace the tiny face of the toddler, as the movement causes a sleepy whine and a cold nose to press further into the crook of the man's neck.

With a practiced move, he swoops gently and slides an arm through the strap of his passing bag. Not long after, the man exits the incoming passengers terminal and finds himself in the nearly deserted arrivals area. A quick glance around and green eyes widen as they catch sight of a man lazily holding a sign bearing his surname. Closing the gap between them, wide eyes only grow wider as they have to look up further and further to meet the eyes of the 6'7" man.

'Ah, hello…?' His eyes glance from the tall man's face, to the handwritten sign and then back again.

'Jacob Black.' He offers a bright grin to the small, nervously shifting form before him. 'I take it you're Harry then?'

'Mmhm. Yep. Yes.' A blush blooms on Harry's cheeks as Jacob chuckles warmly. He ducks his head, the bangs of his waist length hair, wild with curls and bound in a loose tail, falling into his eyes. 'Sorry. I didn't know that he'd asked someone to pick us up, otherwise we would have come through much quicker. You must have been standing here ages and it's so early besides!' Jacob only laughs and waves off his apologies.

'S'fine. Draco called my dad yesterday, apparently your car isn't ready to pick up yet, and he didn't want you having to catch a cab.' Watching Harry run thin fingers through the toddler's blond locks, Jacob finally notices how full the shorter man's arms are. 'Can I take that bag for you? Please? As much as I respect your skills there, that's gotta be easier with two hands.'

'Ah, thanks. Oh, this is-' The jostling from Harry's attempts to remove the bag from his arm causes small green eyes to blink open sleepily. Nuzzling into the warmth beneath his face, the toddler's small hands reach up to tangle in Harry's long tail of hair. Shy eyes peer out at Jacob as Harry chuckles. 'This is our son Jayden Sirius Potter-Malfoy. It's ridiculously long if you ask me, but Draco refuses to let me drop my name and just keep his. Some stupid Lordship idiocy… Of course, we just call him Jay. Only, maybe use Jayden around Draco?'

By the end of the rant, Jacob is laughing softly and has finally managed to take the bag from Harry's lightly flailing arm.

'Well, it's nice to meet you both. How about we get you in the car for the long trip home, yeah? You both must be tired.' As he's speaking, Jacob is already ushering the petite male and his curious toddler through the automated doors, across the carpark and towards his car. 'Draco had your new car seat delivered to ours, I hope I've fitted it right.'

Harry just beams up at him as he is directed to the backseat where a black baby car seat has been temporarily fitted.

'Thank you Jacob. You've done it perfectly.'

* * *

The ride back to Forks is uneventful. The briefly sunny weather turns dark and the clouds begin their usual downpour. Jacob smiles softly across at his small passenger. Harry has kicked off his boots and is curled upon the seat with his legs folded beneath him. A small patch of condensation is building on the inside of the window where his cheek is pressed, breath puffing out in warm gusts. Glancing in the rearview mirror, Jacob can't hold the chuckle that escapes as he realizes that father and son are sleeping in the same position. That is, with the exception of Jayden's stuffed wolf, grasped tightly in small hands.

Jacob wakes Harry when they reach the outskirts of town, asking if he needs anything from the town centre while they're passing through. After receiving a drowsy head shake and a murmured 'thanks anyway', they continue through the town and towards La Push. Taking the turn off leading to the reservation, and then heading down a narrow road just before the first houses become visible, Jacob follows the drive way and pulls up before the Potter-Malfoys' new home.

Small hands fumble with the door handle before Harry manages to step out, jaw dropped as he gazes up at the modern building in its forest surroundings. A quiet whine pulls him back from his thoughts and Harry manages to close his mouth as he reaches in to retrieve the sleepy toddler.

'This is our new home Jay.' He can't wipe the smile off his face and chuckles as the little boy claps and screeches in happiness at his daddy's smile.

Keys are being pressed into his hand then, and he's already walking towards the front door in a daze. After three attempts and just as many fumbles, Harry turns wide eyes to look pleadingly up at Jacob. Not a minute later, the door is open and the three are standing in an open, airy entrance hall. From where they're standing, the furniture that has already been moved in is visible. The shorter male chuckles as he recognizes the placement from his husband's precise floor plans and demanding, elegantly written requests.

'So, unless you needed help settling in, I'll just be leaving you to it for now, ok?' As he says this, Jacob places the bag that he'd retrieved from the boot onto the floor by the stairs. 'Oh! Before I forget, I wanted to give you some phone numbers, y'know just to make settling more comfortable. And there's gonna be a barbeque at the police chief's house on Saturday. If you feel up to it, you're welcome to come. It'll just be the chief and some guys from the rez… I could pick you up, and then take you to the airport to get Draco after if you want?'

Before harry can answer, Jacob has swiped his phone from his hand and is already plugging away at the keys, saving local contacts.

'Ah, that sounds great. You wouldn't mind though? Because I'm sure if it's a hassle we can-' A raised eyebrow and a light tap to the back of his head is all the answer that Jacob gives to his worries.

'Cool, I'll see you then. I'll keep the car seat for now. Text you the details.' With a bright smile and a wave over his shoulder, he's gone. Harry is left holding his phone and staring at the open door with a bemused expression.

Turning back from shutting the door a few moments later, Harry grins down at the little boy pulling at his hair.

'Well Jay, lets get you to bed for a nap before we make this place feel like home. And maybe a potty break too.' Jay gives his daddy a smug smile as he's carried up the stairs to the nursery. 'You may be cute, but you're really just a little poop machine, aren't you?' The sound of little hands clapping and a light chuckle fill the home.

* * *

That afternoon, Harry has already unpacked and resized the last of their possessions that hadn't been shipped ahead, now he's looking for something to do to keep himself awake. If he lets himself sleep now then it will be much harder to adjust to the time difference. No, better to force himself to stay awake and then be exhausted tonight. Just over an hour later, he realizes that staying awake is harder than he'd first thought. He's already made sure the house is in order, and done all the preparation for a quick and easy dinner later that night. Now he's left standing in the kitchen, his eyes open uncomfortably wide after having just caught them sneakily sliding closed. Deciding that fresh air may help, Harry climbs the stairs and scoops up a now clean and awake toddler. After making sure that both he and Jayden are dressed warmly, father and son leave their new home for a walk through the centre of the La Push reservation.

A sign pointing to 'First Beach' catches Harry's eye just as they're passing the corner store. The smell of salt on the cool breeze calls to him, faint sounds of the tide crashing on pebbles drawing the two closer to the beach. Following a worn path through the forest, they can soon see the water, waves coming in to play over the pebbles and drawing back out to leave them glistening. The cliff face at the beach's end reminds Harry of the only time that he's previously seen the ocean… he quickly shakes images of shell cottage out of his mind, as newer memories taint the fondness with which he remembers the little house.

Jayden begins to struggle, trying to get down, and Harry manages a chuckle as he lowers them both to sit on the dry pebbles away from the water. Little hands grasp a smooth, round stone, holding it before his daddy's face with a demanding grunt.

'That's a lovely stone baby.' His son smiles smugly.

'Pa.' The seriously spoken word is accompanied by a wave of the rock within his hand.

'I'm sure your papa will love your stone baby. He'll be here soon and you can give it to him.'

Soon enough, Harry has a 'Pa' and 'Da' stone safely in his pocket as he sits to watch his son smoothing small hands over each of the pebbles within reach. The peaceful atmosphere is broken by loud voices further down the beach, where a group of large boys just emerging from another forest path close to the bottom of the cliff. They appear to see the two after a few minutes. One of the boys gives a wave and begins to lead the group over. Jacob's cheerful face becomes visible when they're halfway there and Harry offers a tired smile.

'I thought you would have crashed by now man.' Jake offers a bright grin to Harry and a small wave for the child where he's shyly burrowed into Harry's chest again.

'Truthfully, I wish I had, but I figured if I could manage to stay awake, then the jet lag won't be nearly as bad. If you find me asleep somewhere before dark, just throw some water at me or something, ok?' This is met by many chuckles and Harry gives a cheeky grin.

'Sure sure-' Jacob begins, only to direct a confused frown at a shorter boy who steps forward, cutting him off.

'Hi, I'm Seth.' Harry smiles amusedly as the rest of the group stare at the boy with various looks of shock, confusion and, here and there, realization. He decides to break the lengthening silence before it can become awkward. Reaching up a hand from where he's still seated, it's engulfed in a large, warm, russet toned grasp. A quiet groan leaves Seth's mouth as tingles spark from where his skin touches Harry's.

'Harry Potter-Malfoy. It's nice to meet you.' Green eyes snap up to meet warm brown ones and the smaller man allows a soft smile to form, just for the boy that his magic has recognized as a mate.

'Harry is married to a distant cousin of mine, three times removed or something crazy like that. Anyway, they're just moving over from England.' Somewhere, in some part of his consciousness, Harry is aware of Jacob introducing him to the rest of the group, but he pays no attention, still caught in brown eyes. Their gaze is broken by a soft growl and Seth steps back, releasing the smaller hand, eyes locked almost fearfully on the boy towering beside him.

'Paul Lahote.' Hesitant at seeing Paul's predatory expression, Harry swallows as his magic jumps again when their hands touch. Paul smirks, having caught the action, and the smaller man can only stare at him, a blush building on his cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Set after book 7, disregarding the epilogue. After the war Harry breaks from the expectations placed upon him and starts a life with his lover. Two years later, they move to Forks, Washington with their son, and find more than they could ever expect.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, harry/multi, non epilogue compliant, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story. Everything belongs to J. and Stephanie Myer.**

**AN: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, you have no idea the wonders they have on my confidence.**

Chapter Two

Harry had made a quick retreat after that, his cell phone conveniently ringing and offering the perfect escape. As he'd been walking away, arguing with the tinny voiced man that insisted their cars would be unavailable for another week, he'd been overwhelmed with the clashing sensations of relief and loss when the forest cut off the intense gazes that had followed him. Since then, he'd gone out of his way to avoid any overly tall teens that he may glimpse on his walks through La Push. Despite the tugging that he felt on his magic, Harry was unwilling to see the boys again, only wishing for Draco's arrival to come sooner. He didn't understand what was happening! He was with Draco. He loved Draco! His magic was going haywire.

It's because of this avoidance that Harry now finds himself standing at his front door in sweat pants and an old t-shirt, facing an unimpressed Jacob. Harry had texted Jacob earlier in the week to say that he wouldn't be able to go to the barbeque. What had followed had been three days of constant text-argument, Harry insisting that he wasn't much for socializing, and didn't want to intrude. But Jacob had been persistent, stating that it couldn't be healthy to spend so much time alone (not including Jayden).

The loud sound of a throat clearing brings Harry out of his thoughts, and he looks back up at Jacob to see his eyes narrowed and lips pursed in annoyance.

'Why are you not ready.' Turning on his heel, Harry leaves Jacob's expectant form behind as he makes his way back to the kitchen. Sensing that he's been followed, he pays no attention to the tall man, instead crossing the room to lift a dirty toddler from his high chair. It's only as he uses a warm cloth to wipe sticky fruit juice from the tiny hands and face that he speaks absently.

'Because we're not going.'

'Yes you are. You haven't spoken to anyone for three days! That's just not healthy!'

'I've spoken to you.' An annoyed snort meets Harry's defense.

'Yeah. By text. You're coming. Even if I have to tie you up and present you giftwrapped to my cousin when he arrives.' At the mention of his husband, a small smile pulls at Harry's lips and Jacob grins, knowing victory is close. 'Just come for a bit, and then Draco will be here and you can leave if you still want to.'

Harry bites his lip, considering the russet skinned man before him. With a defeated huff, he carries Jayden upstairs to get both of them changed into warm and presentable (by his standards, not Draco's) clothes. Reappearing in the entrance hall with a wriggling toddler in one arm, and a cartoon elephant patterned baby bag in the other, Harry directs Jacob to grab the six pack of beer from the fridge. Jacob hesitates only long enough to cast a bemused glance at the oversized blue hoodie that drowns Harry's petite 5'4" form, before he's in the fridge and then back with the beer.

'Let's go then.' Harry says with a sigh. 'Do you mind locking up for me? The keys are just there, on the table.'

* * *

Jacob parks his car behind an old, banged up red truck. Harry doesn't know what make it is, he's never had any interest in cars other than to get from point A to point B. Jacob is the first out, reaching into the back seat for the beer and nappy bag. When he notices the smaller man still seated and staring out the windscreen, he rounds the bonnet to open the passenger door.

'Out. Now.' Receiving a glare for the order, he raises an eyebrow, daring Harry to disobey. 'I will carry you in if I need to.'

Harry is out of the car before he can finish speaking, a kick aimed at a russet shin and glare growing heated at the responding chuckle. With a huff, he lifts his son from his car seat, holding him close for comfort.

'C'mon, how bad can it be?' In response Harry casts a wary glance at Jake before gesturing him to lead the way.

Loud conversation greets the two as they bypass the front door, instead heading around the side, guided by the smells of cooking meat. They pass the group from the beach on their way to greet the host, and Harry hears a fierce snarl. Turning in surprise, the only suggestion of such anger is the glare Paul is sending at Harry's jumper, seemingly hoping to set it aflame with his eyes. After being introduced to the Chief and placing the six pack in the fridge, Harry finds an empty seat off to the side, settling down with a curious toddler and a can of coke. Looking around the garden and seeing Jake madly texting whilst talking to a group of tall boys, all bare chested in cut-offs, Harry abandons any thoughts that may have inclined him to socialize. After further inspection, he notices for the first time that all of the boys from the reservation are dressed in this manner, only old Billy Black and Charlie Swan being fully clothed. He distracts himself from the surrounding group, and the intense stares upon him, by watching Jayden's small hands play with his larger fingers.

A hotdog appears close to his face. Harry jerks backwards in surprise, flicking startled green eyes up to connect with warm brown. Seth, from the beach. His magic begins to pulse playfully beneath his skin, and Harry only manages to pull it back within the confines of his core with hard earned control.

'I, ah… thought you might be hungry. You haven't eaten anything yet…' Harry can't help the soft smile that forms as he watches the six foot boy stammer and blush, looking away.

'Thank you Seth.' Accepting the food, he chuckles when a moment later the boy throws himself to the grass at his feet. Jayden whines, pressing his face into his daddy's chest as the big boy is suddenly at his level and much closer than before. 'It's alright baby, that's just Seth. He seems alright, hmm?' Jay peeks a look at the boy, appearing to consider before he offers a shy smile. 'Seth, meet Jayden.'

Seth grins at the child, giving a wave and receiving a giggle in return. Harry grins at him before remembering the food and beginning to eat. They sit in companionable silence, Seth slowly shifting so that he's leaning lightly against Harry's chair. Harry tenses, glancing down at the boy, still ridiculously tall despite sitting on the ground. After a moment, and seeing Seth tense in response, he relaxes. Jayden wriggles and babbles pleas of 'down. Down, down, down!', causing Harry to almost drop his hotdog.

'Can I…? Ah, would you mind…?' Seeing Seth gesture to the toddler Harry nods, gratefully handing the blond boy off and watching carefully until the child is safely on the ground within the circle of Seth's legs. Seeing him clapping his hands and giggling, Harry returns his attention to the food.

Content to watch his son play, Harry next looks up when someone pulls a chair over, placing it next to his. Seeing the smiling face of Charlie Swan, Harry offers a returning smile before his eyes drift over the man's shoulder to see Paul alternately staring at him and glaring at Seth. The police chief clears his throat and Harry immediately focuses his attention back on him, trying to ignore the eyes burning into him.

'So, how are you liking Forks then Harry?'

'Ah, well we've only been here a few days… but so far it's lovely. Jayden and I especially like the beach, we've never been before.' Charlie nods, smiling kindly.

'So will you be attending Forks High Harry? I've got a daughter attending in her senior year, but you'd probably be a junior…?' Harry sighs, reaching to run a hand through his hair before realizing that it's up in a loose top knot today. Glancing down, he realizes that Seth is listening intently, Jayden copying the boy in staring between his daddy and the chief.

'You'd think so, right? I'm actually nineteen next month, and my husband is twenty, so neither of us will be attending the school. I'm just extremely short…' Harry trails off, images of Madam Pomfrey playing before his eyes, followed by Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Shaking his head to clear the pained memories, he focuses back on the conversation. 'Actually, I'll be teaching history at the school this year coming.'

Charlie raises his eyebrows at this, only looking away at a childish voice demanding 'up Da, up! Up!' Harry chuckles, taking the boy from Seth. Noticing the chief's attention on the boy, Harry waits for the inevitable question.

'So ah-'

'Jayden.'

'Jayden. Is he yours then?' Harry takes a deep breath, preparing to recite the prepared cover story.

'Biologically, he's my brother's. When he and his wife passed just after Jayden was born, Jay was sent to me and I gained custody as his godfather and only living relative. Draco and I were married soon after, and he is now our son. Aren't you love?' Harry finishes, lifting the toddler to rub their noses together in an eskimo kiss. A happy giggle sounds as small hands grasp locks of hair that have fallen loose from of the bun.

'How old were you?' Charlie watches the young father and son with a sad smile.

'Almost seventeen, just finished school and heading into college.' This is met by silence in their corner, conversations from around the garden still heard in the background as his audience, including the eavesdroppers (everyone present) take in the new information.

'That would make Jay two, right?' Harry nods at Seth, holding up two fingers for Jayden and cooing praise when the boy copies the action.

'We do make one smart child, don't we Hadrian love?' All eyes turn to the path at the side of the house, where a tall, white blond haired male stands, his arms crossed as he leans against the wall.

'Draco.'

'Pa!' The toddler leans out of Harry's arms, towards the newcomer, hands making grabbing motions. Then Harry is up and moving swiftly towards the man with a grin. They meet half way, the taller man wrapping his arms around father and child. There is silence as the small family simply indulge in each other's presence, their magics brushing against each other in recognition and welcome.

'When I asked if you'd seen my blue jumper, and you said no, which one did you think I meant?' Draco sounds amused as he rubs a large hand down Harry's back, coming to rest at the small of his back, just above the curve of his arse.

'Well you didn't mention that it was uber warm, and soft and smelt like you, so I assumed you meant another one.' Harry rubs his face against the chest at eye level as a deep chuckle vibrates through the warm body around his own.

'I assumed that 'my blue jumper' would be enough to identify it.' Harry murmurs unintelligibly before raising his face to answer.

'This jumper is practically mine.'

'It doesn't fit you.'

'It does so.' To demonstrate his point, Harry removes the arm not holding Jayden from where it rests around Draco's neck. Shaking back the sleeve so that it rests at his wrist. He sends his husband a smug smile, as though this has proven his point. The shorter man then puts his arm back, snuggling in again.

'Fine. It's your blue jumper.'

'I know. That's why I said I hadn't seen yours.' Draco snorts, pressing a kiss to his lover's black nest of hair. Harry pulls away suddenly, wide green eyes tracing aristocratic features before meeting warm mercury eyes.

'Weren't we supposed to come pick you up?' His husband chuckles, smirking.

'Yes, but then a rather eager man called me just before I boarded. He told me that our cars were ready and he'd have someone drop one at the airport for my convenience, the other will be delivered home sometime this afternoon I believe… So I contacted my uncle to say I would no longer require a lift. He mentioned that you would be attending this gathering, so we decided to surprise you.' He raises an eyebrow at the shorter man in an expression that screams 'Malfoy!', before he continues, 'I was met at the airport by a rather sweaty and apparently intimidated man who gave me the keys, and asked that I convey his apologies to my spouse for the lateness, before he fell over himself running away.' Draco then made a show of wiping his hand, assumedly tainted by a sweaty handshake with said man, onto Harry's jumper.

'S'your jumper.' Harry gave a shrug, grinning cheekily.

With a laugh of pure happiness, Draco pulled him close again, once again kissing first Harry's and then Jayden's head. A low whine, and a deeper growl had Draco opening his eyes, meeting first the soft and pleading gaze of Seth, and then the angry glare of Paul.

'What have you gotten yourself into now love? I leave you alone for a week…' Harry meets that same 'Malfoy!' expression with a guilty one of his own, teeth gnawing on his lower lip. With a sigh, Draco uses a thumb to pull the abused lip free. He releases Harry from their embrace, instead pulling him into his side, Jayden cuddled between them. Met with the combined stares of everyone present, Harry feels his face heating before Draco's arm tightens around his waist in comfort.

'My apologies. Draco Lucius Malfoy, pleased to make your acquaintance.' He tilts his head forward in somewhat of a bow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Set after book 7, disregarding the epilogue. After the war Harry breaks from the expectations placed upon him and starts a life with his lover. Two years later, they move to Forks, Washington with their son, and find more than they could ever expect.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, harry/multi, non epilogue compliant, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story. Everything belongs to J. and Stephanie Myer.**

Chapter Three

Everyone is silent for a moment, just staring at the newcomer wrapped around Harry. Billy Black finally breaks the building tension, moving forward to offer a hand to his distant nephew.

'Billy Black.'

'It's nice to finally meet you sir. I cannot thank you enough for your aid in organizing our move. And for keeping Harry out of trouble-' Draco's eyes dart back to meet the two most intense gazes upon them '-ish.'

Another harsh growl reverberates through the yard and Draco shifts slightly so that Harry and Jayden are slightly behind him. Cool mercury meets furious brown and the tension is almost palpable. A soft whimper sounds, and Harry meets Seth's gaze, unable to read the emotions flitting across the boy's face.

Harry doesn't understand the urging of his magic to go and comfort the boy- MATE. Confused at the battle raging within him, he looks back up at Draco, who is still staring at Paul. Harry burrows further into the warmth of his side, closing his eyes to block out his surroundings, ignoring the insistent tugs on his magic. Before the situation can escalate, Billy attempts to draw the attention away from Paul, just as the tallest man attending rests his hand upon the angry male's shoulder, whispering fiercely in his ear.

'My son Jacob did most of it actually' He swats at said boy, when grumbles about old men and slavery reach his ears. Draco snaps his attention back to Billy, giving a tense smile and nod to his cousin.

'Thank you Jacob.'

'Sure, sure. The hardest thing was actually gettin him outa the house. Kid holed himself up and wasn't gonna come today. Had to threaten to tie him up and carry him.' Jacob rubs a hand over the short hairs at the back of his neck, darting a glance over to the shaking Paul and back to Draco with a tight smile.

Draco chuckles even as his husband exclaims, 'Kid! I'm older than you!'

'Maybe, but I think I have a few years on you. Y'know, cause you're tiny and generally pale.' A cheeky grin on his face, even as Harry glares at him around Draco.

'I think he might have you there little one.' Harry tries to pull away at Draco's teasing comment, pouting at the perceived betrayal. Draco only laughs, shifting so that he is between his family and the others, pulling Harry tighter against his body.

A snarl sounds. Draco tenses, turning back and shielding the smaller forms entirely as he faces a violently shaking Paul, his own face a cold, superior mask. Everything stills. Sharp, steel grey eyes take in the scene before them; the shaking man, the tense forms of all of the Quiletes, Charlie's uneasy expression and darting eyes, and lastly the lost and pleading expression on Seth's face. And then it clicks.

'Shifters.' The word is only a breath, but with their enhanced hearing, most of the yard's occupants hear it.

If it had been tense before, then there was no way to describe the atmosphere now. Paul's form stills in shock.

All eyes turn to Harry as a soft gasp escapes him, green eyes peeking around Draco.

'You said the town was muggle.'

'It is. They're definitely muggle. Shifters… probably wolves.'

'Which would mean vampires…' More than a few mouths begin to gape as the group follows the soft conversation.

'That doesn't explain this situation though. Shifters shouldn't be able to sense us. And even if they could, they shouldn't be this hostile, we're natural allies.' After he receives no response, Draco raises his brow again, still facing away from Harry, not willing to risk turning his back on the hostile men. When he speaks a moment later, there is only resignation in the question, 'What have you done little one?'

Harry fidgets, readjusting his hold on a lightly dozing Jayden, darting his eyes between Seth, Paul and the back of Draco's white blond head.

'Well- I mean… I didn't exactly _do_ anything… only…' he trails off under the combined stares of all present.

'Yes?'

'Ah, uhum. Well, you see. I met them the other day on the beach… Jayden was playing with the rocks. We like the beach-'

'Love.'

'But it's too cold to swim just yet-'

'Harry.'

'In fact, I don't think I should swim when it _is_ warm enough, I was never taught, and I've only done it that one time in the lake, when I was attacked by the mer-'

'Hadrian.' Harry finally quiets, his nervous babbling abruptly cutting off. A hand grasps his chin, gently lifting his face so that guilty green eyes can meet mercury. Draco's face softens and he uses a thumb to once again free the abused lip caught between lightly gnawing teeth. Ignoring the low rumbling that sounds from the now still Paul, Draco implores his husband to continue.

'See, Jacob was introducing us and mymagicrecognisedsethandpaullike-' A hand over his mouth stops him this time.

'Breathe. Good boy. Now, start again. Slowly this time.'

'It was like that time that we met for the first time again, after my sixteenth birthday…' Hesitant eyes dart up to gage Draco's reaction, quickly returning to the soft face of his peacefully sleeping son. A warm hand running up his back to cradle his neck, and the tightening of the arm around his waist reassure Harry enough to relax into the hold.

Draco glances around at their audience, gauging Charlie Swan's reaction, as the only muggle present. Noting that his reaction is not nearly as confused or frightened as it should be for a muggle learning of the existence of shapeshifting wolves, Draco decides that he has already been let in on the secret.

'Your magic recognizes them? As mates?' His eyes are considering now as they lock on first Seth and then Paul, new knowledge lending a softer expression to his face. His answer comes in the form of Harry rubbing his cheek against his chest in a nod.

'Magic?'

Harry immediately stills, not looking up at what has to be the incredulous expression on Jacob's face.

'Yes. Magic.' Draco sounds bored, and it is only because he knows his husband so well, that Harry can see past the challenge in his tone, catching a rising tension, the slight tensing of his body in preparation to protect his family. 'Wizards in fact.'

Sound erupts, as the now named shifters voice their disbelief. One voice is somehow heard over them all despite its soft, awed quality.

'Magic is real? That is soooo awesome. So cool.' All eyes turn to Seth, who shifts and blushes under the sudden attention. Harry ignores the incredulous faces of the other shifters, instead chuckling and smiling shyly at the boy.

Paul snarls, abruptly turning his attention back to Draco.

'Fine. Say magic exists. I'll still make you hurt so bad, if you don't get. Off. _My_. Imprint. Now!' Draco's lips pull back in a responding snarl, glaring heatedly at Paul. Harry and Seth whimper slightly, both curling into themselves slightly.

'You know nothing of what is happening _boy_. You would do well to stay silent unless you have something intelligent to share.' Harry knows that the quiet calm of his husband's tone bodes worse for Paul than any amount of loud anger ever could.

He is suddenly aware of his magic building and bucking within him. Harry whimpers softly as the growling and harsh words continue. He tries to pull the magic back through his channels to his core, like he usually does, but no amount of effort pays off. There is too much magic to fit within his core and green eyes begin to glow as the magic finds any outlet it can, continuing to build and stretch and _writhe_ out of Harry's control.

Strangled sobs choke his breathing as it tries to speed. He's hyperventilating, choking, and his magic is going to explode, and he can't stop it, and he'll hurt people, and Draco will leave and he'll be all alone again. He shouldn't have left the cupboard, he shouldn't have shaken that giant hand, or read the damp, crumpled letter addressed in green ink. He should have been a good boy and stayed in the cupboard. Maybe then all those people would be alive, maybe Sirius would be alive, maybe then he wouldn't wake up screaming at night, maybe then his friends wouldn't hate him-

Swirling silver. Cool hands. Counting. The magic has found an outlet. In. It's releasing pressure. Out. His eyes close. In. A nose brushes his own. Out. His eyes blink open again, growing heavy. In. The silver eyes are smiling and warm. Out. The magic is manageable now. In. He can pull it back into his core again. Out. His eyes are falling closed again, but the eyes wanted them open before-

'Hush little one. I've got you. Everything's ok. Everyone's fine. You can sleep now, I've got you.' Green eyes drift closed, because the silver voice said he was allowed now.

Harry's grip loosens in Draco's shirt, as his breathing evens. Everyone is quiet, watching as Draco gently lifts his husband into his arms. Thin arms loop around his neck, and legs attempt to wrap around his waist, not quite making it as their length falls short. Placing a supporting hand beneath the small man, Draco lifts a teary Jayden into his other arm.

Raising his gaze back to his audience, Draco halts, mouth open, and tilts his head to the side, giving the damp nose nuzzling the crook of his neck more room.

'I think… that perhaps we should continue this another day, when we are all well rested and level headed.' The words are quiet, not wanting to wake the precious bundles in his arms. 'I apologize for what has occurred here today, I will admit that I could have perhaps handled the situation with more care. Though of course, I am not entirely at fault.' He shoots a sharp look at Paul.

Searching the faces before him, Draco offers Seth a tired smile, gratified by the easing of worry in the boys features. Finding Jacob in the crowd next, Draco directs his next words to the giant teen.

'I need to take Harry home, though-'

'I can drive you, and one of the others can take my car.' Draco smiles at the offer.

'I can get us home, though I will have to leave my car here. Would you be able to, perhaps, drop it off at our residence?'

'Ah…sure.' Draco motions Jacob to take the keys from his pocket, smiling in apology at the awkward request.

'We will continue this another day. I apologize once again. Thank you for your hospitality Chief Swan.' Draco nods once to Charlie and turns to walk back around the house. Once out of sight, a soft _pop_ is heard, and when the group follow to see how he plans to leave without a car, they're already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Set after book 7, disregarding the epilogue. After the war Harry breaks from the expectations placed upon him and starts a life with his lover. Two years later, they move to Forks, Washington with their son, and find more than they could ever expect.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, harry/multi, non epilogue compliant, AU**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story. Everything belongs to J. and Stephanie Myer.**

**AN: Please note that I do not have a beta. I try my best but inevitably some errors will slip through the cracks.**

Chapter Four

Harry wakes the next morning to comfort and warmth and… someone pulling on his hair. Not willing to leave the reverie of his mind just yet, Harry whimpers, turning away from the insistent tugs with a sniffle. This action has the effect of tugging his hair tight within his attacker's grasp, earning sleepy sobs and tightly clenched eyes. The discomfort lasts only seconds before the warmth in front of him shifts. Soft murmurs register somewhere in Harry's mind though he pays no attention, choosing instead to curl into himself as his hair is released.

Wide green eyes stare up into mercury, small hands held within larger ones where they have recently been untangled from long black curls. Draco smiles softly at his son from where he holds himself half hovering over his slumbering husband. Careful not to jostle the large bed too much, he pulls himself to his feet, stretching languidly before leaning across to bundle his son into his arms.

'Jayden, remember I said daddy needed to rest, but that we could get into bed with him if we were quiet and lay down nicely? You don't like it when your hair pulls when in your brush, do you? It hurts, doesn't it? It hurts daddy when his hair is pulled too.' The little boy sniffles, wrapping his arms around his father's neck, hiding his face.

'M'sowy. Din't mean to huwt daddy, papa. But daddy's hair is soft an' pwetty.' Pulling his son away slightly so that he can meet his gaze, Draco nods once at the guilty expression.

'It's alright love, you know not to do it again now, don't you.' Watching the quick, eager nods, his expression softens and he runs a hand through his son's silken blond locks.

'Daddy does have very pretty hair, hmm?'

Casting a glance back at the ball of sleeping Harry, completely covered in the thick quilt, Draco carries his son from the room.

* * *

The next time Harry wakes it's because something is missing. Slim fingers reach across the sheets, clenching the cool covers when they can't find the warmth of another body. Still, he resists the awareness that seeps into him, attempting to wake him fully.

In the end, it is the uncomfortable sensation of too much magic within his body that snaps his eyes open. Leaping from his cocoon, he casts a hurried glance around the room, searching. Coming up empty, Harry is barely aware of his largely unclothed state as his bare feet sound soft thuds on the carpet with each running step.

Draco looks up from his book, glancing at his son where he is amusing himself with a box of coloured blocks on the rug. A soft gasping breath draws his attention to the door of the lounge room. Shifting from foot to foot in agitation, wearing only a pair of snug black boxer briefs, hair loose and hanging to his waist, Harry turns wide, pleading eyes upon him. Opening his arms in invitation, he soon has an armful of shivering husband.

Great wracking shivers cause Harry's entire form to jolt within his hold and Draco frowns in confusion. Casting his worries aside for the moment, he sets about trying to give comfort and stop the sobbing sniffles. His eyes widen, body tensing when he feels magic begin to flow down through their bond.

The arms around him tense and Harry immediately stills the magic siphoning into his anchor. He peaks a look at aristocratic features, gaging Draco's reaction. The arms tighten, a hand rubbing soothing circular patterns over his back. Taking this as reassurance, Harry allows his eyes to fall closed, resting his face on a broad shoulder and continuing to siphon his excess magic into Draco.

The flow of magic only ceases when Draco releases a strangled sound from the back of his throat. Worried green eyes snap open.

'Drake? M'sorry… I don't-'

'Hush, little one. I'm fine, just a little magically over charged.' The tense smile he offers does little to quell Harry's worry. Silence reigns then and the two hold each other close for reassurance.

'It's growing too fast. My core isn't expanding at a fast enough rate to accommodate the larger amounts of magic.' There is raw fear in his voice as Harry presses himself as close as possible to his love.

'That would explain a few additional mates. You need more anchors, I can't contain all of your excess magic anymore. Maybe from one episode, but my core is still too full from last night…' Harry whimpers, clutching his hands into _his_ blue hoodie that fits Draco's form far better than it does his.

'No. No, no, no. I want you. Please… please. I'll be good, I promise. Only you…' his desperate pleas trail off into incoherent sobbing mumbles.

Draco hushes him, cradling the small form on his lap and rocking back and forth.

'Who said anything about leaving? You're mine. Nothing will ever change that.' Despite the comfort that the possessive declaration gives him, Harry can't stop the hysterical tears and choking sobs. 'Come on now, calm down or I'll have to get you a calming drought.'

The threat of the foul tasting potion causes Harry's small nose to scrunch up in disgust. Slowly, his breathing calms, with only a rare sob escaping. Draco continues his rocking motions, stopping only when his love's eyes begin to droop. Checking that their son is still content to play, Draco smiles softly at the boy who has paused in his game to watch his daddy sadly. He shifts himself so that he is laying back on the couch, leaning against the armrest with his husband draped over him. With slow motions, Draco runs graceful fingers through the dark locks, massaging the scalp beneath. When these motions achieve the desired effect of turning the smaller man into a puddle of purring goo, he gives a soft smile.

'I'll need to keep the older one in line of course. He will soon find that despite lacking the ability to morph into a giant wolf, I am submissive to no-one. It will be no great trouble to take on the younger one, I don't think. He knows his place. Of course, this whole situation is made rather better by the happy fact that your magic has rather attractive tastes. If I do say so myself.' Harry giggles at this, a hesitant smile pulling at the corners of his lips.

'I love you.'

'And I you.' Pressing their lips together in a tender kiss, Draco feels Harry sigh happily before moving to rest a flushed and tearstained cheek over his heart.

As he picks his book up from where it fell on the floor in the recent emotional turmoil, Draco's mind begins to drift. Glazed mercury eyes watch Jayden stacking his blocks, imagining Seth sprawled out on the floor and piling them higher than the toddler can reach on his own. His son would clap happily, pressing a wet kiss to the oversized boy's soft lips in his happiness. A soft smile forms at the image and Draco turns back to the now sleeping Harry, imagining a calm Paul leaning against their couch. He would have an arm resting comfortably over his husband's legs, rubbing soothing patterns with rough thumbs.

Long fingers open the book to his previous page and Draco can't help but feel that perhaps things will work out for the better. Of course, they have a long way to go until his imaginings potentially become reality, but if Paul can work through his anger, then this could work.

* * *

Seated at the dinner table that night, Draco can see Harry's eyes glowing with excess magic. It gives life to the air around him, causing his hair to float, as though upon a breeze. The magic is too much for his husband, and he can tell from his stiff form that it is uncomfortable. Mercury eyes sadden with the knowledge that he cannot alleviate the discomfort; his core is too full as it is and the magic shows no signs of waning. Harry needs multiple anchors now to keep his magic at a manageable level.

'We will need to see them soon. Explain.' When Harry doesn't look up from pushing the pasta around on his plate Draco sighs. 'We'll work it out, but you need them. We need them. You cannot continue like this for long before your magic begins to damage both yourself and your surroundings.'

Harry looks up then, biting his lip but nodding none the less. Jayden squeals, smearing fistfuls of his dinner over the table of his high chair, running dirty hands over his face and clapping at having gained the attention of his parents.

'He is so your son.' Harry smiles proudly at his husband's declaration, wincing when small hands messily spoon food into his son's mouth excess food further smearing the rest of his face. Considering for a moment, Harry places his phone on the table.

'I'll take bath time if you text Jacob to organize a meeting?' He picks a pea out of Jayden's hair as he speaks.

'Of course. I'll be up soon for story time.'

It was only recently that Draco had mastered the use of a mobile phone. It is with a sense of accomplishment and pride that he opens up a text to Jacob and begins negotiating a meeting. It takes half an hour to decide that they should meet for lunch tomorrow at the Potter-Malfoy house. The entire pack would be in attendance to help keep the situation calm and restrain Paul in the (likely) event that he grows aggravated again. Nodding decisively to himself, Draco cleans the kitchen (another new skill: cleaning) and checks the wards before heading upstairs to tuck his son in with a bedtime story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Set after book 7, disregarding the epilogue. After the war Harry breaks from the expectations placed upon him and starts a life with his lover. Two years later, they move to Forks, Washington with their son, and find more than they could ever expect.**

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, harry/multi, non epilogue compliant, AU, creature harry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story. Everything belongs to J. and Stephanie Myer.**

**AN: Please note that I do not have a beta. I try my best but inevitably some errors will slip through the cracks.**

Chapter Five

Opening the front door to greet the pack the next day, Draco had to pause and cover his mouth when a yawn split his face. Standing back with a mocking flourish, he waved an arm motioning the group in. With everyone inside he led the way to the large open plan kitchen-dining room.

Mouths fall open as the group comes to stand in the opening to the kitchen. Sitting on top of the island bench, Harry's diminutive figure is slumped, green eyes staring unseeing at the wall. Knives slice and pans stir as excessive quantities of food are produced and floated along to the table, only to make room for more. Objects of all shapes and sizes dance and float through the air, seemingly without cause or reason.

'What…?'

Dull eyes turn to the group as Draco ducks a passing placemat whilst making his way over to the man. Harry leans into the pale hands that come up to cup his face, lashes fluttering as thumbs trace the dark bags that belie their sleepless night.

All eyes turn to the cupboards as the doors throw themselves open and all of the plates and china march out, seemingly having grown arms and legs. The taps turn on and the dish washing liquid makes a show of slowly squeezing its bottle, dispensing soap into the sink below, steam beginning to rise. This seemingly catches the attention of the hand soap, quickly sliding across the top of the sink to press itself against the taller bottle.

One by one the plates climb the counter, falling into the steaming, bubbly water. They wash themselves with spindly arms before climbing into the next sink where they stand under the cold flow of water, rinsing off the suds that still cling to them. The procession continues to the drying board, where they each dry themselves with a washcloth before making their way back to the cupboard. The glasses and silverware begin to line up as well, wet cloths wiping down the shelves, ready for their return.

Still, the floating objects continue even as more food glides to the table and green eyes glow with still more magic. A sob escapes Harry and he curls into himself as a tissue box nudges insistently against his head, growing more determined in its efforts until it is battering at him.

Draco snarls at the box, incinerating it with a wave of his wand, suddenly in his hand. Pressing his husband's face into the crook of his neck he begins to hum to soothe this most recent round of sobs.

'I'm not hungry. We're never going to eat all of this food. The dishes aren't even dirty…!'

'I dunno, we can probably get through all of that food…' With a wet sniffle, Harry gives Seth a grateful smile. 'So ah… what's with the no-gravity show then?'

Draco gestures the group over to the table, carrying Harry over and setting him down on his lap. With only a wide grin at the overwhelming amount of food, Seth takes the seat to Draco's right, grabbing a plate out of the air and loading it. Mercury eyes spare the overgrown boy a thankful smile as his antics earn a wet laugh. Plucking another plate from the air, Seth places it down before the two with a shy smile.

After a slight hesitation, the others follow the example of their young friend, each finding a seat, Paul ending up across from the three. Silence ensues, heavy with curious and questioning glances, split between the show in the kitchen and the couple sharing a chair and plate. When the food is – surprisingly – finally gone the tension begins to build again as the distraction of hunger gives way to questioning silence.

'So… magic…' The young wolf beside them sounds excited.

'And wizards-'

'And wolves. Oh my!' Draco raises a brow at his husband for cutting him off, receiving a tired but apologetic wince as Seth and Jacob laugh. With the tension broken, the blond begins what will most likely be a rather tedious explanation.

'In almost every country in the world, there exists a community of individuals capable of wielding magic. They hide their existence from the general public of muggles-'

'That means people who can't use magic-' A pale hand covering Harry's mouth puts an end to any future interruptions.

'-with the use of wards and spells. Of course, all of this is made easier by the muggles' own beliefs that the supernatural are no more than myths. They only see what they wish to. Now within this magical community there exist wizards, witches and various creatures. Vampires, werewolves, dementors, merpeople, elves, pixies, trolls, goblins, dragons; if you've heard of it in a fairy tale or myth, then there is probably some truth to it. There are also those wizards that have creature inheritances, from creature blood being introduced at some stage in their ancestry.'

Draco pauses, gaging the reaction of his, apparently, rapt audience before continuing.

'Within the category of witches and wizards are classes, based upon blood status-' Harry glares down at their hands entwined on the table as this is said, unable to make comment due to the hand covering his lips. 'Hush Harry, they need to know this to understand. Now… Ah, classes- You have the Pure bloods; as far as their ancestry can be traced- before the times of Merlin, back to the beginnings of magic and the deity Gaia- no muggle blood has ever entered their blood lines. Though it is common for pure lines to have at least one species of creature in their ancestry, leading to the occasional creature inheritance if the witch or wizard is powerful enough to activate the dormant gene. The Halfbloods; Pure blood lines that have gained muggle blood sometime within their ancestry, or muggle borns that have married and created new magical lines. Then you also have the muggle borns; magicals born to non-magical parents. Are we following?'

Hesitant nods meet the enquiry and Draco sighs in relief, pleased that he won't have to upset Harry too much further with talks of blood purity.

'Throughout wizarding history, there have been a series of wizards who held the belief that our abilities placed us above the muggle race. The most recent of these wizards gained power in the time of our parents' youth, gathering followers and utilizing any and all means to place himself in power over the muggles, as well as those with magical blood that opposed his ideals. Their methods were unethical and cruel, gaining them the classification of _dark_ wizards. Of course the opposition naturally became the _light _wizards. With this distinction, spells regularly used by each group were also classified light or dark. Here we see a major misunderstanding of the nature of magic; magic is not light or dark but neutral. It is the hearts of it's wielders that direct the course that magic takes. And many have a change of heart…'

Harry sat straighter now, eyes fogged by memories. Without conscious thought, his hand found Seth's on the larger boy's knee, grasping it and taking comfort, even as Draco's thumb soothed the back of the hand in his own grasp.

'I digress. Though I suppose there is relevance here… Just as wizards and witches were divided by the labels of _light _and _dark_, so were creatures. Needless to say, most creatures fall into the category of dark, yourselves included, simply for the fact that their nature gives them the option to choose sides.' Confused frowns broke out now and Sam opened his mouth, surely to question this logic. 'Take for example the phoenix. A creature so inherently light that healing is in its genetic makeup. The phoenix has no choice in whether to do right or wrong, an act of evil will turn the pure creature to ashes, never to be reborn. The dementor survives by feeding off of the positive emotions and memories of creatures and humans around them. They have the capacity to feed upon the soul of a being by extracting it and leaving a living shell. As they are tied to negative emotions, they are _dark_. Whereas, you have the shape shifter; capable of shifting forms and enhanced in senses and strength; a considerable force. The shape shifter can choose, in a war, which ideals it wishes to uphold, choosing their allegiance. In this way they are potential opposition to the light's forces and so considered _dark_.'

'The most recent Dark Lord was a wizard who went by the name of Voldemort. His ideals were similar to his predecessors, just as I have previously said. Only he took it one step further, playing the classes off of each other. Muggle borns were to be eliminated and half bloods to serve the pure. His reign was by far the longest lasting of its kind. What made this period far worse than any before, was that the leader of the light was a manipulative bastard. He believed in the 'Greater Good', sacrificing his forces as you would pawns in a game of chess. Many of his followers were blackmailed and manipulated, just as those of the light side by their own master. People had little hope of remaining neutral, and had to choose a master, neither better than the other. Voldemort was defeated a little under two years ago, his followers apprehended and the wizarding world thrown back into 'peaceful' times.'

'In order to stop any future Lords from rising, the British and some other European wizarding Ministries with the counsel and backing of the leader of the _light_ forces have implemented many new laws; restricting creatures, potentially dark witches and wizards and those with 'excessive' power. They have overstepped their bounds, and we disagreed. We became a potential threat on several fronts and so have left the wizarding world, retaining few links in the form of trusted friends and loved ones.'

At the end of Draco's tale, there is silence. Time passes without measure as the new information is processed. There is a rather obvious gap in the tale and it is clear that many issues, as well as the boys' roles within the war have been skipped over.

'How was he defeated?' Harry's jaw clenches and when he looks at Sam his eyes are hard.

'You don't need to know that.' His cold tone surprises the pack, having only known an emotional wreck of a boy in the time since they've met him.

Just then the baby monitor on the sideboard sounds with the voice of their son, just woken from a nap, 'Da. Dada… M'up. P'wease.' Harry slips from his husband's lap, leaving the room without another word, not glancing back. Sadness reflects in mercury eyes as they follows the retreating form.

'So you're wizards, but there's something else going on with Harry right? Can we help?' Draco smiles at the innocent kindness in Seth's concerned question, so much like Harry.

'Yes, there is 'something else' at work here. Harry is rather special. He is very powerful… and like the cases on record of past individuals with such power, he requires a mate. An anchor that will be able to absorb his excess magic when he has need.' Casting a glance at the door, Draco is aware that Harry will be nearby and listening in, though the others don't know that. 'Due to other factors, Harry's power levels exceed any recorded cases. Up until recently, he has managed to siphon into me on the occasions that his magic becomes too much, exercising it regularly to naturally expel a large amount of his excess stores.'

'Unfortunately, and we are not entirely sure why, his magic is still expanding, but his core is not expanding fast enough to manage the growth, even with my help. This is possibly due to a creature inheritance of some kind, but until we contact some of our sources, we can't know for sure… When he met Seth and Paul on the beach recently, his magic responded, marking you both as _potential_ mates.'

Seth's smile is blinding at hearing this. Without thought, he launches himself at Draco wrapping his arms around the larger blond. At first there is no response, and he realizes what he has done. Beginning to pull away, Seth is stopped when strong arms come around him, tightening and pulling him fully into Draco's lap. Face burning, he smiles shyly, relaxing into the protective embrace.

'I'm so glad you want me. I imprinted on Harry, and you, I think. And when I saw that you were together, and thought that neither of you would want me- Imprinting is like- love at first sight, like soul mates. And you're both perfect. Awesome. Wizards! Oooo, what about-?'

A chair scrapes against the floor as it is pulled out roughly. Seeing the shaking form of Paul, his face red and scrunched in anger, Draco stands, placing Seth securely on the ground before pushing him behind his body. Flicking his wand into his hand, Draco faces the man with his 'Slytherin prince' mask in place.

'I don't share. You're kidding yourself if you think I'll be joining some gay harem with a stuck up snob and a bratty wolfchid.' Draco tenses further, ready to fly into motion in defense of Seth; a submissive mate. He didn't care about any insults paid to himself, he'd heard them all before. Paul was only lucky that he hadn't spoken ill of Harry. Ronald hadn't liked Draco's defense of his husband when last his name was tainted. He is stopped by a soft voice off from the side.

'Then you are not wanted, needed or welcome. My magic will choose another. You will have your wish and be free of us.' Harry shows no emotion, toddler balanced on his hip, unaffected by the tension in the atmosphere and happily playing with his daddy's hair.

Paul swings around to face the shuttered expression of his imprint, his own face stricken with panic. This is his imprint, his world… He opens his mouth to say something, anything.

'This is a lot to take in, for all of us, especially Paul. Just give his some time to let it sink in before you decide anything. Please? He's a hot headed dick, but that's just his first defense. Give it some time.' Harry stared at Jacob, expression dead and disconcerting. He finally gave a nod before turning and leaving the room.

'Our meeting is at an end. I will show you all out.' Draco did just that, giving a formal farewell to Sam. He caught Jacob's arm just as he was leaving, catching Seth around the waist with his free arm as he went to leave as well.

'Thank you for organizing this meeting cousin. Despite its abrupt and distasteful ending, much was accomplished.' He gave Jacob a smile, grasping his hand and tilting his head in a slight nod in respect of his position as alpha. Looking at each member of Jacob's small pack, lingering behind him just outside, he continued. 'I would like to extend an offer of friendship to the Black pack. Should you ever need it, you will have our aid, be it a spare bed or a fight.'

His formal offer was met with wide eyes and a few parted lips, as well as Seth's dreamy sigh and smile.

'Thank you cousin. We accept your friendship and offer the same in return.'

'I would also like your consent to keep Seth here, just for a while, until we sort out a few things.' At this Jacob's brows rose and he looked to his young packmate to gauge his reaction to the request. Seth nodded furiously, pressing himself into his imprints side.

'Well I don't see an issue. Just make sure to keep the right people in the loop kid. I ain't covering with your mum,' he glanced back at Leah before continuing, 'and I doubt your sister is.'

With a final goodbye, the Black pack left with a last 'Make sure you make it to school Seth. Hanky panky isn't a valid excuse to skip!' Laughter followed them out. Draco smirked at that, causing the boy's face to heat when he looked up and saw the wicked expression.

'I guess we'll have to schedule our… 'hanky panky'… around your timetable then.' Seth's eyes widen and Draco can't help the all out, relaxed laugh that has tears gathering in his eyes. 'Adorable. Though Harry is far easier to rile up, it's very entertaining. Rewarding as well. I'll make sure to show you sometime.'

With an arm around his waist, Seth is led further into the house and up a flight of stairs, further into his imprints' sanctuary than they were earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Slash, Mpreg, harry/multi, non epilogue compliant, AU, creature harry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I ever make profit from this story. Everything belongs to J. and Stephanie Myer.**

**AN: Please note that I do not have a beta. I try my best but inevitably some errors will slip through the cracks.**

Chapter Six

Draco leads Seth to his and Harry's bedroom. From the corner of his eye, he can see the delicious flush on the boy's face, but his attention is on the man curled in the centre of the bed. His husband's excess magic is still causing things to float, and Draco has to chuckle when a shirt hits Seth in the face.

Glowing green eyes meet his and Draco smiles softly. Walking to the edge of the bed, he opens his arms in invitation. Harry quickly lifts the toddler from his lap and places him on the quilt covered mattress, crawling closer to the comforting arms. As soon as he's close enough, Draco scoops him up, turning so that he is perched on the edge of the bed with Harry straddling his lap.

Seth moves forward when the blond beckons, patting the bed beside him. Sitting gingerly, it is only instinct that has his arms catching his smaller imprint when Draco drops him onto the wolf's lap. An undignified squeal tells him that Harry too was unprepared for such a move.

As he looks down into the eyes of his imprint, Seth can hear his wolf howling with pleasure at finally touching the man again. He gives a shy smile, turning into a smirk when Harry blushes red, eyes wide.

Draco leaves the room for a moment unnoticed. He carries his son out to the playpen in Jayden's own room. Setting the baby monitor, he returns to see his two submissive mates gazing at each other with smoldering eyes, a smirk lifting Seth's lips. Draco feels his own smirk form, and is only brought back to the matter at hand when he is forced to duck a passing pillow.

'Seth.' The boy looks to him, wide eyed at having been caught teasing Harry. Draco shakes his head with a smile. 'Now that we have established that you want to be with us, and we want you here, I need you to do something for me. My core is full from siphoning the little one's excess magic, but we need you to take some magic in as well. Do you think you could do that if we talked you through it? I know that it's a large step, quite quickly…'

Seth looks back down into tired green eyes, checking that this is what Harry wants. With a hopeful smile in reassurance, he nods eagerly.

'Ok. Normally siphoning is rather…'

'Pleasurable.' Draco grins at Harry's interruption, smirking at the rising colour in Seth's cheeks.

'Yes, normally siphoning is _pleasurable_. But with so much magic, and only two out of three required anchors, it may be a little uncomfortable. Despite my wanting you to have a _nice_ first experience in this, we don't have all that much choice. For that I am sorry, and will be sure to male it up to you.' Seth just stares at his blond mate, eyes wide and pupils dilated in lust. With another smirk, Draco cups the wolf's cheek, stroking the soft skin.

'We're going to move further onto the bed, so that you don't have to concentrate on balancing. That's it.' Making sure that the two are comfortable; Seth leaning against the headboard and Harry straddling his legs, Draco continues. 'All you have to do, is not resist. Harry will push a little bit of magic into you. You only need to accept it. Then he'll keep going until you can't take anymore. When you feel full, you need to let us know, ok?' Seth swallows, nodding his understanding.

Both with flushed faces, Harry leans himself fully against the larger boy. Reaching an arm to wrap around Seth's neck, the other moves to his chest. With little effort, he allows a small tendril of magic to pass from his hand and into the other's chest. Seth gasps and green eyes immediately snap up from watching the flow to gauge the reaction. Despite fears that he might be causing pain, his wolf's expression is clearly one of pleasure. The boy's eyes are closed, mouth parted and his arms come up to press Harry tightly against him.

Glancing to the side to see Draco's pleased expression, Harry turns his attentions back to pushing magic into his new mate. Low moans escape them both as Seth is assaulted by Harry's magical essence taking root within his body, and Harry finally feels release from the build up of magic. They continue, growing more aroused and drowsy until Seth releases a hoarse cry. His hands stroke Harry's back as he arches off of the bed, his eyes snapping open. Harry's mouth opens in a silent cry and the two collapse in each other's embrace.

Draco is there then, checking that they are both alright after the process. His hands run over their foreheads, moving to take their pulses and finally slowing as he is reassured of their safety. He chuckles as he looks down to see that both boys have fallen to sleep, still entangled within each others' arms. With gentle movements, Draco shifts Seth, lowering him from his seated position so that the two are laying on the bed, Harry still atop the wolf's chest. A flick of his wand deals with the mess left by the _pleasurable_ experience, and the blond cannot help his soft smile as the two snuggle further into each other, both leaning slightly towards him. Seating himself against the headboard beside his mates, he begins running his fingers through each of their heads of black hair, watching as they fall deeper into Morpheus' embrace.

* * *

Harry's nose twitches. Something smells _good_. He wants to know what it is, but is unwilling to leave the warmth around him. A familiar chuckle, followed by a small hand smoothing his hair has his head turning to the right to face his husband and son. Cracking open his sleep crusted eyes, cheek still resting on Seth's chest, Harry smiles at the sight before him.

Jayden is sitting comfortably in his husband's lap beside them, his hand now reaching out to stroke Seth's locks. Mercury eyes meet green and they exchange grins at their son's hair fetish. A stack of boxes catches his eye then, and Harry has found the source of the smell.

'Pizza! Really? We're allowed pizza?' Draco chuckles at his husband's excitement.

'Despite being amazingly unhealthy, and a form of the dreaded fast food, it's a special occasion.' He reaches almost without thought to release Seth's hair from his son's grasp when he becomes too rough. 'Besides, Jayden and I tried cooking something nice and the fire wards went off. Apparently the extent of my abilities is toast. On a good day, when I don't manage to burn that too.'

A sleepy chuckle draws their attention to their new mate. Harry grins even as Draco scoffs, his pale fingers pushing the hair from the wolf's eyes.

'Pizza Seth!'

'I think that there may be more pressing matters little one.' Draco's rolls his eyes, even as he smiles fondly at his husband. Turning his attention to the larger sub, he looks him over. 'How are you feeling Seth? Any discomfort or strangeness?'

Receiving a shake of the head, Draco smiles and indicates that the two should sit up. He then stands from the bed, lifting Jayden into the highchair that he moved earlier to stamd just at the edge of the mattress. He places his son's dinner in front of him, and watches until he begins to each, large smile in place on his chubby cheeks.

Turning back, he takes his previous spot leaning against the headboard. Seth is now sitting up beside him, Harry seated sideways in his lap and with his feet resting in Draco's lap. Opening the three pizzas and spreading them out, he tears the lids off of each of the boxes to create makeshift plates. Loading the cardboard plates with a piece of each flavor, he hands them around, waiting for the others to begin before taking his first bite.

Soon enough, Harry and Draco are finished and the rest of the pizza has been placed in one box so that Seth can continue to eat his fill. A content silence settles as the wolf leans into Draco's side, an arm coming up to wrap around his shoulders, holding him in place.

Soon Harry leaves to clean a messy toddler, the rubbish from their own meal, and the highchair, floating behind him. Draco takes the opportunity offered by being alone with his new sub.

'This is all okay? Nothing's moving too fast? You're comfortable?' Brown eyes crinkle with a smile, Seth releasing a 'mmhmmm' as he snuggles into the warmth of his dominant.

'Kinda like a good dream.' He says with a happy sigh. Draco smiles, running his fingers through black strands as they simply bask in the peaceful atmosphere.

'Draco!' The blond snorts as that peace is broken by his running and shouting husband. Harry launches himself onto the bed with a large grin before crawling towards the two. 'Nothing is floating! My magic's under control again!' With that he throws himself at Seth, his lips catching the younger's in a scorching kiss. When they come up for air, Draco smiles at the them both before he moves forward to steal their wolf's breath again in a dominating kiss. He turns to his husband then, repeating the act.

Moving his two panting and dazed mates to each side of him, Draco maneuvers the blankets out from beneath them. Slowly stripping each of them down to their underwear, the blond tucks his still dazed subs under the covers where they snuggle into his larger form from both sides.

'The baby is asleep?' Harry nods, his eyes drooping. 'Nox' The lights go out with Draco's murmur and silence falls around the sleepy lovers.

'Draco?' The blond gives a questioning hum and Seth continues. 'Is Jayden really adopted?'

A soft chuckle sounds and Draco pulls the wolf closer, rubbing his hand up and down the warm expanse of his back. 'No. He's ours. The little one carried him.'

'That's hot.' Seth is almost asleep now, Harry already gone, his deep breaths puffing warm air onto Draco's chest. 'Magic is so cool.'

Draco chuckles again, soothing the man to sleep before placing a chaste kiss to each of his sub's lips and closing his own eyes. They'd have to deal with the wolves and wider world soon, but for now both of his subs were happy and cared for. That was really all that he needed.


End file.
